First Time
by Haruka Tenou Racer of the Wind
Summary: First time Haruka and Michiru are alone together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Haruka and Michiru. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Haruka was staring out the window at the rain. This had been a bad week for her. She ran her fingers threw her sandy blond hair and sighed. Haruka had been so alone lately. She kept thinking about Michiru. She had only met her and found out her destiny. Thou right now she did not care how or why she met this beautiful women. She wanted her in so many ways. She day dreamed about running her hands down her soft slightly tanned skin and kissing those beautiful soft lips. She could not contain herself. She had to find her new found love and confess her feelings to her. She stood up and ran to the door. She slung it open and froze. She felt so stupid at this moment but also love struck. There she was the most beautiful, intelligent, soft, caring women ever. Michiru had her fist in the air she was about to knock on the door.

" Umm...Hi I came by to talk to you about your training." Michiru said softly.

"Oh, I was just coming to see you. Please come in." Haruka said with a slight blush on her face.

Haruka looked down all she could think of was how stupid that looked. Michiru Sat down and started to describe what Haruka must do to train. Haruka did not hear a word all she could think about was kissing those beautiful lips of Michiru's. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's. She smiled when she saw Haruka's face turn bright red. She then leaned over to her and said very slowly.

" You know I've been watching you for a while and I keep thinking how handsome you are." Michiru smirked teasing Haruka

" Um I have to uh get some water." Haruka said suddenly.

Haruka then walked to her bed room. Michiru giggled and looked out the window as the rain started to let up. Haruka was talking to herself telling herself to pull together. Haruka had never been like this before. She acted like she was still a child but, oh, when she looked at her body. She couldn't help but to glance at Michiru's breast. Thinking about Michiru's body made her want to melt. She turned around thinking she had pulled herself together and there was Michiru at the door. Michiru walked over to her and kissed her softly.

" I thought maybe I could help you get that glass of water." Michiru spoke as she wrapped her arms around Haruka.

" I'd like that very much..." Haruka's words faded.

The tall blond pressed her body against her lovers. She started to get wet just feeling her body up against Michiru's. Michiru ran her fingers threw Haruka's hair. All Haruka could see in Michiru's eyes was love. Haruka laid down on the bed pulling the beautiful sea goddess with her. Michiru started to kiss Haruka's neck. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Haruka start to unzip Michiru's dress. With each click of the zipper separating the material Haruka's heart skipped a beat. Michiru slowly lifted up Haruka's shirt as Haruka pushed away her dress at the shoulders then pushed it down to the floor. Michiru started to kiss Haruka's breast and ran her tongue over her nipple. Haruka opened her mouth but no sound came out. Haruka then started to rub Michiru's panties back and forth over and over and over again till she could feel her soaking wet.

Michiru raised up and kissed her softly on the lips.

" Haruka...please don't tease me. Michiru's voice was soft.

Haruka felt Michiru push her body onto her's. She then smiled and pulled her panties down. Haruka ran her fingers over Michiru's thigh then moved to her lips. Michiru groaned loudly as she started to sweat. Haruka pressed past her lips and ran circles around her clit. Michiru started to play with Haruka's nipples. Haruka took a deep breath as she entered Michiru with two fingers. She started to move them in and out slowly. Michiru started to move her hips back and forth as Haruka's fingers did. Haruka kissed her neck and used her other hand to put small amounts of pressure on her clit. Michiru gasped for air as she felt Haruka speed up. She tried to contain herself but she was about to orgasm. They closed their eyes as sweat poured down their body. Haruka then pressed on her clit as she moved her fingers in and out as fast as she could. Michiru griped Haruka's arm as she finally reached her limit. Her juices ran down her legs and into her lovers hand. Michiru then got on her knees at the end of the bed. Haruka's legs where hanging off as she felt Michiru pull down her jeans and her panties. Michiru started to leave kisses on her thighs. Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's head and ran her fingers threw her hair. Michiru ran her tongue over her thigh. She smirked as she looked up at her.

"God Michiru..." Haruka mumbled.

Haruka was so wet that her juices were already running down her thigh. Michiru licked the juices up slowly and started to suck on her clit. Haruka pushed down on her head a little. Michiru moaned lightly sending vibrations to Haruka's clit. Haruka moaned loudly pushing her hips upward. Michiru pushed her tongue in her and started to move her tongue around inside. She could feel Haruka jump when she hit her hot spot. Michiru smirked and concentrated on the blonds hot spot. Haruka moved her hands to the sheets. She griped the sheets as she did loud moans escaped her lips. Michiru slowly moved her hands up to Haruka's breast and started to play with them. It did not take long after that to make Haruka go over the edge. She had a huge orgasm as she did she arched her back. Haruka couldn't believe how good Michiru was. She was perfect. After having such a mind blowing orgasm she slowly started to drift into a deep sleep. Michiru then got up and crawled in bed with her kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Haruka." She said sleepily.

Haruka slept till noon and then slowly got up. She could smell something cooking. Her nose took her into the kitchen where she saw Michiru cooking.

* * *

If you want to read more tell me. If not then this is the end! I hope you liked it 


	2. Haruka

Here is chapter number 2. Thanks for the few good reviews I got on the last chapter. I hope to get more good one's for this story.

Michiru looked out the window to see a red bird her attention was not on what was going on behind her at the moment. Haruka walked up behind her and turned her around. Haruka looked up and down Michiru's body. She smiled as she saw her half dressed lover standing in the middle of her kitchen. She ran her fingers over Michiru's smooth skin, as she looked deep into her eyes. The tall blond placed a small kiss upon Michiru's cheek. Michiru giggled and wrapped her arms around her lightly. A slight smile came on Haruka's face. She then pulled Michiru close to her and pressed her cheek against Michiru's. Every last thought and emotion about the night before ran threw her head. She then walked over to the table and sat down. They did not think anything could hurt them now that they had each other. The world was perfect to them now. Even a kiss could leave them breathless. Michiru was so happy to be able to cook for Haruka. She placed her dishes and the one's she used to cook with in the dishwasher.

"I made you some eggs." Michiru said in a childish voice.

"Thanks I have to go to the track soon but, your welcome to stay here. " Haruka said with hope in her voice.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." The young ocean ruler spoke softly.

"I'm glad. I don't think I could live with out you." Haruka said.

"Is that so?" Michiru's was like the voice of a schoolgirl's who had a crush.

Their eyes met and with that they both knew that they were in love. Haruka was trying her best to keep her hands off her lover. Michiru grinned and walked to her placing a plate in front of her. Michiru gave Haruka a quick kiss and walked into the den. She sighed a bit as she looked around the room. She wanted Haruka so bad the night before she did not notice what a mess her house was. Michiru saw clothes that looked as if they had not been washed in weeks. She then started to pick up while Haruka ate. Haruka was eating pretty fast she was already late. She then put the glass in the sink and grabbed Michiru from behind. Haruka kissed her neck and took a deep breath. God did Michiru smell good. She smelt like an ocean breeze. Haruka then decided to leave before she go to excited.

" I'm off Michiru! I will miss you!" Haruka said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

" Bye Haruka! I'll miss you as well!" Michiru said in such a happy voice.

Michiru waved as Haruka left the house. Michiru then took a deep breath. She had never been happier in her life. She touched a picture of Haruka that was on the coffee table. She then took her dress and bowed as a lady would. She then started to twirl around the room. She closed her eyes imagining being at a ball and Haruka as her prince. She could see her perfect prince bowing to her and kissing her hand.

"Yes a would like to dance." The words spilled from her lips.

"Thank you, but I am not perfect" Michiru said still in her day dream.

Michiru then stopped. She realized she was alone. She looked down everything felt so numb when Haruka wasn't around. She held herself close and continued to pick up the room. By the time around had gotten home the whole house was spotless and Michiru was painting. Michiru had some paint on her face and stomach. She also had some on her clothes. She had painted a picture of Haruka and herself at a ball dancing. The background showed the balcony. The background also showed the moon and stars making the night sky glow. She then put the paintbrush down and turned around to grab her glass of water. Michiru jumped 6 feet in the air when she saw Haruka.

"Oh! Haruka you scared me!" Michiru had an angry tone.

"I am sorry Michiru-chan." Haruka said with laughter.

Michiru's emotions quickly changed as Haruka came home she then hugged Haruka. Michiru placed her head on Haruka's chest holding her as tightly as she could. Michiru did not want this moment to end or slip away. Haruka wrapped an arm around the young princess and ran her free hand up Michiru's arm. Michiru shivered as she felt Haruka's hand run over her neck. Haruka's hand finally rested on the princess' cheek. Michiru felt so safe at that moment. Every inch of her heart was totally in love. Haruka could fell Michiru's heart beating heavily and quickly. She stepped back wondering if something was wrong.

" Are you ok?" The blond said concerned.

"I am fine. I'm just so in love with you. " Michiru's eyes sparkled.

"Want to go see a movie." Haruka asked.

"Yes my price I do." Michiru smirked.

"Alright my princess." Haruka replied.

Haruka walked Michiru to the door and closed it behind her, after a quick kiss of course. Michiru ran home as fast as she could. When she finally arrived home she stripped of her clothes and got in a small tank top and some very short jeans. She then called Haruka. She heard the phone pick up and a scream in the back ground then nothing. Michiru's heart stopped. Thousands of questions raced threw her mind. What has happened? Is she all right? Could she be hurt? Michiru then dropped everything but her wand and ran back toward the house. It was only a few block's away. She opened the door and stopped. She couldn't believe it.

"Haruka" Her lover's name barely escaped her lips.

The answer to your question, which is probably what happened, will be on the next chapter. Thank you for reading. I hope to get reviews for this like I did the other.


	3. Captured

Haruka's body was damaged. Blood covered Haruka's body even her face. You could hardly recognize her. A figure dressed in a black cloak and a black hood held Haruka close. The mysterious visitor started to mumble softly. A bright light appeared beside what Michiru thought to be her enemy. Michiru watched as Haruka's kidnaper and Haruka disappeared. Tears ran down Michiru's cheek as she ran and jumped threw the light just as it was closing. Everything was black and all she could hear was her ocean. She opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up and looked at her body. She was dressed in an aqua dress and she was smaller. She looked to be just 16. They appeared to be on Neptune. Haruka was in a prince outfit lying unconscious. She saw the person who took Haruka lying on the ground. She ran to Haruka running her hands over Haruka's face. She remembered nothing not even how they got there. She turned her attention to the person who took her lover, grabbed the hood, and took it off the kidnappers face. There laid a young woman. She looked to be around the age of 18. She had soft short blond hair like Haruka's. She then saw the young girl waking up. As the girl opened her eyes Michiru jumped back. Her eyes were just like the girl's.

"Who are you! What did you do to her?" Michiru's screams were followed by tears.

"Don't worry I am not here to hurt her. Please my name is Kai." The young spoke with remorse in her voice.

"Why can't I remember anything!"? Michiru screamed as she looked down at her hands.

She was confused and upset. She could not remember how they got their or why they where there. The last thing she remembered was sitting on her bed telling Haruka how much she loved her. Michiru cried harder as she whipped blood off her prince's face. She slowly picked up Haruka's head and placed it into her own lap. Kai looked down as if saddened. Kai never spoke another word. Haruka moaned softly as she held her head. She then sat up slowly. Haruka was a bit dizzy and didn't know exactly what was going on. She slowly fell backwards into Michiru's arms. Michiru caught her and stood up using all of her strength to pull Haruka up. Haruka stood up but barely leaning on Michiru. Surprisingly the young girl who took Haruka ran to help. Michiru glared at her and used one hand to push her away.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Michiru shouted.

"I just want to help...I" Kai said despairingly

"You did this! I know you did. I hate you!" Michiru responded.

Kai took a deep breath. Her eyes went cold as Haruka's did when she was protecting Michiru. She put Haruka's arm around her and started to help. Michiru gave in she knew she couldn't do it alone. They slowly walked the injured prince to the palace. As soon as the guards of the palace saw them they ran to their aid. The guards took Haruka to the medical room. Michiru looked at her dress covered in Haruka's blood. It was her favorite dress but right now she could careless.

"Look I know you don't like me but for right now you have to stay in this time. I will explain later but for now I must go. " Kai whispered to Michiru.

"Wait! What are you talking about!" Michiru said in a worried voice.

In a blink of an eye Kai was gone. Michiru was so worried and confused. She did not understand why the stranger would hurt Haruka but then want to help. Michiru did not know how much more she could take. She went upstairs and changed into a blue dress that had soft thin straps holding it on her body. She then walked out to the garden and pushed on the hedges between the white roses. Only Michiru's family could find this place not even Haruka knew of it. The garden was a maze of flowers and hedges. Michiru slowly walked out to the ocean that was so envied by the other planets. She placed her bare feet in the water and looked up at the moon. She held herself looking away as if ashamed to be in front of the ocean. The doctors started to move stones over Haruka's chest. This was how they healed they used energy and their elements. The doctors cleaned off the blood from Haruka's body. She started to open her eyes, as she looked around she felt a bit lonely. She did not understand why Michiru was not by her side. Haruka tried her best to stand up but the doctors pushed her back down. The doctor informed the nurse that Haruka was not to leave her room that she was still healing and needed her rest. Haruka sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

"I want out of here." Haruka mumbled.

"You need your rest dear prince." The nurse said.

" I am fine. Thank you." Haruka spoke harshly.

She then got this idea after a few hours the nurse closed the door and waited outside. The nurses could not be in the room when they bathed. Haruka then took advantage of this. She grabbed her sheets and used them to make a rope. She climbed out the window in order to look for Michiru. Michiru had just left the ocean. Michiru started to walk back to the palace but caught a glance of a stranger or so she thought climbing from the window to the ground on a sheet. She walked up behind Haruka and taped her on her shoulder.

" Where do you think your going." Michiru crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I was going to find you. You were not by my side." Haruka said weakly.

" You should be in bed." Michiru's voice sounded concerned.

" Princess…what happened?" The prince looked away.


End file.
